


Enemies

by that_was_not_supposed_to_happen



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen/pseuds/that_was_not_supposed_to_happen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You really shouldn't fall for one of your enemies, especially not someone like him but sometimes there's just no way to avoid these feelings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When Rick and the others came back to Alexandria, they looked devastated. At that point you had no idea what had happened to them. You looked around and realized someone was missing.

“Where’s Glenn?” You ask them. They all stay silent, blank expressions on their faces. Something wasn’t right.

“Get everyone together in the church.” Rick finally says before walking off, the others do the same.

You hear the story, everyone getting captured by the saviours, Glenn being killed by Negan, it all sounds like a bad joke. And the worst part is these assholes get half of everything you got, after all they have done.

You were out alone in the woods, looking for some berries and other eatable stuff. Since you had to give away a lot of your food supplies soon, you thought it’d be a good idea to help ot somehow.

Normally there weren’t that many walkers around, you could easily deal with them. You had been so concentrated on picking up things and searching the ground, that you didn’t saw this one coming. A walker attacked you from behind and you fell to the ground with it. You tried to get the walker off of you but it was no use.

The weight was suddenly lifted from you and the walker fell to the ground beside you, dead. A man was standing above you smirking down at you.

“You okay?”

“Y-Yeah.” You say looking up suspiciously. You hadn’t seen him before and even if he had saved you, trusting strangers could get you killed easily. He took your arm and pulled you up.

“My name’s Negan.” He says and you instantly break away from him.

“You’re the asshole who killed my friend.” You hiss and slap him hard across the face.

“Looks like you heard of me.” He chuckles and flashes you a smile but it quickly vanishes when he goes on, “Don’t do that again.”

“Fuck off.”

“Well at least you have still fire in you, your friends didn’t look much better than this guy here when I last saw them.” He points to the dead walker on the ground.

“You won’t look much better in the future, believe me.” This freaking bastard had a way of saying the right thing to strike a nerve.

You got back to the street in front of Alexandria where Negan’s men were already waiting. They let him inside when he demanded it since there was no other choice right now. No one said anything, everyone looked just grim and exhausted. Negan’s men packed their truck full with your supplies while you stood there and had to watch.

Rick had told Maggie to stay inside, so when you saw her walking towards you were everyone was gathered, you suspected nothing good. She pulled out a gun, pointing it at Negan with shaking hands. Really, you couldn’t blame her, you probably had done the same thing even if it would only get you in trouble. When she pulled the trigger she missed though, killing the guy standing next to Negan. The others got to her before she could try again. You had been lucky she missed, there was no telling what his men would do without him. Yes, he was the bad guy but at least he seemed to have control over the other guys if total chaos would break loose it wouldn’t end well for any of you.

Everyone looked still scared as hell. Rick wanted to say something but Negan spoke first, “I’m in a good mood today, so I won’t kill any of your people in return.” You could practically feel the relive in the air, “Though I will take her with me.” He was pointing towards you and your heart stopped for a moment.

“W-What?” You stutter out, looking at him irritated.

“There’s no problem with that right?” He says while staring at you.

“No…” You answer quietly.

“Don’t worry I’ll bring her back unharmed. I’m just making sure no one tries to shoot me the next time I come visiting.”


	2. Chapter 2

They had you blindfolded the whole way back to their camp. You couldn’t have remembered the route anyway, it felt like you were on the road for hours. You almost thought they were going to drive the whole night but finally the car stopped. You hadn’t been very eager to see your new temporary home, the thought of stretching your legs however, was welcome.

Someone took you by the arm and guided you out of the car and into a building. When the blindfold was taken off, you realized it had been Negan leading you around. You were standing in a huge room, probably his since Lucille was leaning in a corner and he started to roam around the room.

“Sit down for a moment if you want.”

You took the offer and slumped down in a chair next to you. He threw his jacket onto the bed, getting out a fresh shirt from a drawer. He took off the shirt he was wearing and you couldn’t help but stare at his bare chest. There was something about his dominant, assholish behaviour that made him really sexy. You knew you shouldn’t even think about it but he was attractive.

“I can see you staring at me, you know that right, sweetie?”

His voice brought you back from your trance and your head snapped up to meet his eyes.

“Huh? I…wasn’t staring.”

“…Sure.” He says and chuckles deeply. He sits down on the bed, facing you.

“Let’s have a little chat, shall we?”

“Okay.” You say and glare at him in defiance.

“You do realize I’m going to kill your friends if you try to get away.”

“Yeah.”

“So you’re not going to try anything stupid?”

“No.”

He looks at you thinking for a moment, “Alright, you’re free to walk around as you please, after all, you’re our guest.” He grins at you before going on, “I’ll show you your room, come on.” He gets up and you follow him to the room next door.

“Wasn’t there another room available, you know further away from you.”

“There was but I’d like to keep an eye on you, you’re quite rebellious after all.”

 

You stick to yourself most of the time and stay in your room. You had no intention of getting freindly with any of these jerks. You had been here for a while now and were beginning to wonder when you could finally go back. It was evening already but you decided to go over to Negan anyway, not that you would care if you woke him up. He wasn’t asleep though, when you knocked he opened rather quickly. He gave you a bit of a strange look, obviously not expecting you.

“Getting lonely, are we?” He says and smirks.

“Oh please, even if I were I certainly wouldn’t come to you.”

“Hhmh.” He looks you up and down, his gaze resting uncomfortably long on you, “Why are you here then?”

“You said I could go back.”

“I did.”

“So when?”

“Next week if your friends don’t fuck anything up.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I said you could go back, so you will.”

Somehow you hadn’t thought he’d keep his word. Apparently he really was planning to let you go back.

“You could always stay with me, of course.” He moves closer to you and pulls you to him, his hands on your waist. When you don’t move away or flinch, he picks you up and slams you back down onto the bed, hovering over you. His hands are still on your waist but he isn’t moving. He looks down at you with a questioning face. When you nod, he crashes his lips to yours and kisses you roughly. His mouth moves to your neck, biting and kissing the soft skin there. His hands move slowly up and under your shirt, taking it off in one swift motion.

“Are you sure you want this?” He asks you.

“Yes…just keep going.” You manage to breath out. He chuckles deeply and unbuttons his belt, “Just making sure, so I won’t get any complains later.”

He takes off your pants and kisses his way up on the inside of your thighs. His hand glides between your legs and he harshly thrusts two of his fingers inside you, making you moan loudly from the sudden intrusion. He smirks at you, feeling how wet you already are.

“What do you have to laugh about? You don’t look any better.” You say, gesturing to the huge buldge in his pants.

He positions himself at you entrance, entering slowly but picking up the pace very quickly. He kisses your breasts, letting his tongue glide around your hard nipples. His mouth on your breasts and the hard thrusts bring you quickly to the edge. You writhe and moan under him, your breath and heartbeat going faster.

“Fuck…” He groans, getting closer to his release as well.

You dig your nails into his back when he slams hard into you a few last times, spilling himself inside you and bringing you over the edge with him. You moan out his name when your orgasm hits you and he smirks down at you, pleased with himself.

He shifts over and falls down beside you on the bed.

“Now that wasn’t so bad, was it?” He says in a smug voice.

“Ugh..would you shut up.” You say, getting annoyed again with his arrogant behaviour.

“That mouth again, here I thought we were getting closer.”


End file.
